Toma mi mano y todo estará bien
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Para encubrirlo, Cartman se declara gay, mientras Kyle termina explotando y rebelándose en contra de todo. Advertencia: SLASH, violencia, Kyman. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí.
1. Origen

Toma mi mano y todo estará bien.

Capítulo 1: Origen.

Todo había comenzado con una "C", sabía lo exigente que eran sus padres, sobre todo su madre, lo que sólo significaba problemas...

- ¿Qué clase de nota crees que es ésta? Eh, dime Kyle.- Su madre parecía volcán en erupción.- ¿Crees acaso que con esto es suficiente?-

Sin contar que en la escuela había más problemas a los cuáles enfrentarse, Eric Cartman era uno de ellos, se podría decir...

- ¿El pobre judío de mierda no estudió lo suficiente? ¿O es que sólo se la pasaba contando su oro judío?- Cartman se mofó de él, especialmente porque sacó una "B".

- Lo que sucede es que no te importa para nada tu futuro.- Sheila recurría a las viejas tetras para hacer sentir miserable a su hijo.- Sólo te la pasas de vago con esos muchachos que no hacen más que perduricarte.-

También había platicado con el maestro en cuestión, queriendo saber en qué había salido mal, más no había excusa alguna. Por más que hubiera estudiado, al estar frente al examen su mente se había quedado en blanco por lo que lo respondió vagamente. Y he ahí el resultado, una "C", la cuál actuaba como un detonador...

- ¿Porqué no me contestas jovencito?- Sacudió violentamente a Kyle.- ¡Anda, contéstame!-

La bofetada no se hizo esperar, Kyle movió lentamente el rostro sólo para encontrarse con la mirada furiosa de su madre y sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía, algo muy frágil...

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Porqué no me contestas?- Se sentó en una silla y comenzó a llorar.- Y nosotros que hemos hecho todo por ti.-

Kyle se dirigió a su cuarto, arrumbó su mochila a un lado de la puerta, se quitó su gorro dejándolo sobre su escritorio y se dejó caer en la cama. Se apretujó contra una almohada y suspiró hondamente. ¿Era necesario tanto drama por parte de su mamá? ¡Sólo era una "C"! Al menos, su padre sería más comprensivo con él...

- Kyle.- Ike asomó su cabeza por la puerta unas horas después.- Dice mamá que vayas a cenar.-

- No tengo hambre, Ike.-

- Bueno.- El niño desapareció enseguida.

Unos momentos después, Gerald entró al cuarto de su hijo y se sentó en uno de los bordes de la cama...

- ¿No deseas ir a cenar algo?- Preguntó preocupado.

- No, gracias. No tengo hambre.-

Volteó a ver a su hijo y le puso una mano en el hombro...

- Kyle, sé que a lo mejor piensas que tu mamá tal vez exagera un poco.- Kyle se incorporó y puso un gesto de fastidio.- Pero ella lo hace por tu bien.-

- Papá, te juro que no sé qué me pasó. Estudié y repasé lo necesario, revisé mis apuntes pero, por alguna razón, no recordaba nada cuando presenté el examen.-

Gerald miró a su hijo fijamente, sabía que no le estaba mintiendo y que lo que había pasado no era a propósito, pero hacerle entender eso a su esposa no iba a hacer una tarea fácil. Así que pasó su mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo despacio y le dijo...

- Estás castigado por tres meses.-

- ¡¿Qué!?- Kyle dio un brinco.- ¿Pero porqué? ¡No es justo!-

- Iban a hacer 6 meses pero acordamos en que sería mejor tres.- Se levantó de la cama.- Bueno, si no vas a cenar, entonces descansa.- Se dirigió hasta la puerta y apagó la luz.- Buenas noches.-

- ¡Carajo!- Se recostó nuevamente hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada.

Volteó a ver su reloj-despertador y vio la hora. 9:13 de la noche, aún era muy temprano como para caer dormido, así que se entretuvo con lo que pudo hasta que dieran las 11 de la noche, cuando tanteaba que todos estuvieran dormidos...

- Tres meses.- Masculló.- Ni que fuera el jodido fin del mundo.-

Sacó su celular y escribió el siguiente mensaje de texto: "Voy para allá". Y el chillido de sus tripas le hizo agregar lo siguiente: "Tengo hambre, prepara algo de comer", le dio enviar y tras recibir un "Ok" como respuesta, salió por la ventana cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido y de no caer tras cerrarla...

- Y luego mi papá la apoya, como si fuera necesario.-

Caminó varias cuadras hasta llegar a la casa, se acercó a la puerta, sacó una llave de sus bolsillos y la abrió entrando al lugar. Estaba oscuro y no sabía en donde estaba el switch, así que andaba a tientas cuando de pronto una mano lo sujetó atrayéndolo abruptamente hacía su dirección, unos brazos lo rodearon con fuerza y unos labios comenzaron a devorar los suyos...

- Bienvenido.- Dijo entre beso y beso.-

- Mmm, gracias.- Contestó Kyle.- Mmm, ¿qué hiciste? Huele bien.-

- Un poco de espaguetti con albóndigas.-

- ¿Espaguetti con albóndigas?- Kyle miró sus ojos que brillaban entre la oscuridad.- ¿Con la vela, el mantel de cuadros y la música como en "La Dama y el Vagabundo"?-

- Sí.- Comenzó a besarlo en el cuello.- Yo soy el vagabundo y tú, la perra.-

Un puñetazo en el pecho hizo que se separaran de inmediato, obviamente el comentario no le hizo nada de gracia a Kyle...

- ¡Ouch! ¿Porqué hiciste eso?-

- ¿Y todavía tienes el cinismo de preguntar, culón?- Cartman sabía muy bien cómo romper los momentos románticos.- ¿Porqué tengo que ser yo la perra?-

- Tranquilo, pensé que hablabas de la película de Disney. Además.- Comenzó a masajearle los hombros y le habló al oído.- Lo preparé especialmente para ti. Vamos.- Se dirigió escaleras arriba a su cuarto.

Ambos descubrieron lo que sentían el uno por el otro, más no se armaban de valor como para confesarlo, uno por orgullo y el otro por temor a ser lastimado. Ahora a sus 17 años llevaban una relación de año y medio que era ajena a los demás. Y es que, durante el día se decían de cosas, se peleaban llegando incluso a los golpes y se odiaban a muerte; más en la noche todo se volvía caricias, besos y ternura, y trataban de compartir todo el tiempo que les fuese posible, especialmente los fines de semana o los días que no hubiera clases. Podría decirse que era un amor enfermizo pero eso se debía a que debían mantenerlo en el más estricto secreto, en especial a los padres de Kyle, quiénes harían lo que fuera para separarlos...

- ¿Porqué no comemos en la cocina?- Preguntó Kyle una vez que entró al cuarto.

- Porque.- Cartman empezó a servir dos vasos de refrescos.- Así es más especial.-

Cartman dejó ambos vasos sobre una improvisada mesa donde yacían platos, la comida, un par de tenedores, una vela encendida y un florero con una rosa. La música era una balada suave y romántica que le daba una atmósfera perfecta a la habitación...

- Siéntate.- Dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo.- Vamos a comer.-

Comenzó a servir en lo que Kyle se acercaba con una sonrisa, eran raras las ocasiones en que Cartman se mostraba tan romántico ya que no era una persona muy detallista con respecto al amor. Se sentó frente a él, mirándolo a través de la flama de la vela ya que las luces estaban apagadas...

- ¿No tienes miedo de que tu mamá nos descubra?-

- Mmm, no.- Contestó pasándole un platillo.- Para eso son las píldoras para dormir, sólo en caso de que se encuentre en casa por las noches.-

Kyle hundió el tenedor en la pasta sintiendo un poco de pena por la Sra. Cartman, más se le pasó tras el primer bocado. Comieron en silencio volteándose a ver de vez en cuando para contemplar una chispa de deseo encendida reflejada en lo profundo de sus ojos. Kyle terminó primero, Cartman acabó unos instantes después...

- Estaba delicioso.- Kyle quitó una mancha de salsa del rostro de Cartman con un dedo y se lo pasó por los labios saboreándolo.

- Yo soy más delicioso. ¿No lo crees?- Le preguntó con un tono de lujuria.

Tomó la mano de Kyle, empapó sus dedos en la salsa y comenzó a limpiarlos con la lengua, succionándolos después con la boca y mordiéndolos despacio y delicadamente. El pelirrojo exhaló extasiado cerrando los ojos y dejando que Cartman continuara. Momentos después sus labios se encontraron nuevamente, mientras sus manos se recorrían lentas y mutuamente en ambos...

- Ven acá.- Cartman llevó al judío hasta la cama para evitar tirar lo que había en la mesa y pasó lentamente su mano por las mejillas de él.- ¿Me deseas?-

- Sí.- Contestó Kyle tras sujetar su mano y besarla repetidamente.- Te deseo.-

De inmediato se comenzaron a quitar las prendas de vestir quedando como Dios los trajo al mundo. Cartman pasó una mano por los cabellos de Kyle mientras que sus labios exploraban cada palmo del pelirrojo. Kyle se sujetaba de las sábanas y pronto sus manos palpaban la espalda ancha de Cartman atrayéndolo más a él. Sus labios recorrían la piel del otro sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo así como su respiración y palpitar se aceleraban...

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- Exclamó Kyle cuando Cartman se detuvo. Ya sabía lo que venía a continuación, no necesitaban palabras.

Practicaban el sexo seguro y no tenían otras parejas, por lo cuál no se preocupaban demasiado por contraer alguna enfermedad. Pronto los dos yacían dormidos en la cama abrazados. La música había terminado de reproducirse desde hace un buen rato y la vela se había consumido completamente, y por lo tanto no había nada que pudiera interrumpirlos...

- Tengo que irme.- Kyle se vestía apresudadamente al ver que eran las 3:23 de la madrugada.

- Quédate otro rato.- Le suplicó Cartman tras besar su nuca.- ¿Sí?-

- No puedo.- Kyle le dio un beso en la boca.- Si mis padres me descubren, me alargarán el castigo.-

- No me digas, ¿la C?-

- Sí, la jodida "C"- Frunció el ceño cuando recordó el incidente.

- Mándalos a la mierda.- Cartman se sentó en la cama.- Sólo es una "C".-

- Eso díselo a los estúpidos de mis padres.- Kyle se cruzó de brazos enojándose más.- Mi mamá hasta se puso a hacer drama y toda la cosa. Pero tú no tienes que soportar un carajo de esta mierda.- Cartman se dirigió a él y nuevamente lo besó tranquilizándolo.- Realmente tengo que irme.-

- Bien, ya, tú ganas.- Lo soltó molesto por dejarlo ir.- Marica.-

- ¡Oye, tú también eres un marica!- Kyle se molestó ante el comentario y la manera tan brusca en que se lo dijo.- Además...- Guardó silencio y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose escaleras abajo.- No sé ni porqué carajos estoy discutiendo contigo.-

- ¡Kyle, espera!- Cartman lo siguió.- ¡Con un carajo, espera!- Kyle se detiene dándole la espalda.- Lo siento, ¿bien? No quise hacerlo a propósito.- Se pasó una mano por los cabellos y tomó la mano de Kyle.- Es sólo que quiero estar más tiempo contigo.-

Kyle se volteó a verlo, apretó su mano entre la suya y dio un fuerte suspiro...

- Eric, no podemos.-

- Claro que podemos.-

- Pero no debemos.-

- Sí debemos, Kyle. Lo sabes bien. Sabes bien porqué.-

- Pero no estamos listos. Al menos, yo no lo estoy.- Acercó la mano de Cartman hasta su rostro rozándola con sus mejillas.- Lo siento.-

Kyle lo suelta y guarda silencio. Cartman se acerca a él y lo abraza---

- Está bien. Nos vemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?-

- De acuerdo.- Kyle pasó su mano por el rostro de Cartman.- Hasta mañana, Eric.-

- Usa la entrada del sótano, la número 15 y luego usa la 20.- Dijo refiriéndose a las vías o caminos que usaba para entrar a la casa de Kyle.- Así saldrás debajo de tu cama.-

- De acuerdo.- Dijo Kyle sonriendo ante el consejo.- Conoces más mi casa que yo mismo.-

- Házte un favor, judío.- Cartman le abrió la puerta y le dio un beso de piquito.- Y cómprate un cerrojo de barra con candado de seguridad.-

Kyle salió de la casa y pronto llegó a la suya. Tras seguir las indicaciones de inmediato estaba en su habitación y se dispuso a dormir...

- Yo también deseo estar más tiempo contigo.- Dijo en voz baja tras cubrirse con las cobijas.- Realmente quiero estar más tiempo contigo.-

Y cerró los ojos deseando desesperadamente estar envuelto en sus brazos, sentir sus labios y abrigarse en su calor...


	2. Causas

¡**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen.

OFIXD: Bien, estoy cumpliendo ahora con el segundo capítulo, espero que no sea tan difícil de leer.

Pikilita y Kokorito: ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Me llegó en el momento adecuado, ya que estuve batallando para poder transcribirlo a la pc.

En fin, si encuentran_ algún parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia_, aunque sí debería decir que pasé por la etapa en la cuál tuve problemas serios con mi mamá, más nunca llegué ni llegaré al igual que Kyle, siento penita por este personaje.

Bueno, disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

Toma mi mano y todo estará bien.

Capítulo dos: Causas.

- ¿Y te castigaron tres meses por una "C", Kyle?- Stan sacaba algunos libros de su casillero.- Al menos tienes más suerte que yo. Por la "D" que obtuve en el examen estoy castigado por cuatro meses y sin coche. ¿Ahora cómo podré llevar a Wendy al concierto el mes que viene?-

- Yo qué carajos sé.- Kyle golpea el casillero con la frente.- Mi mamá quiere que saliendo de la escuela ya esté en la casa. Ni siquiera me va a dejar salir los fines de semana.-

- ¡Hey, chicos!- Kenny llegó saludando y le suelta una fuerte nalgada a Stan.- ¿Qué hacen?-

- ¡Kenny!- Gritó enojado Stan y le quiere soltar una patada a Kenny.- ¡Ya te dije que dejes de hacer eso!-

- ¡Hey, tranquilo!- Kenny se ríe y Stan aprovecha para darle un coscorrón en la cabeza.- ¡Auch! ¡Stan, eso duele!-

Kyle se ríe ante la escena olvidándose un poco de sus problemas personales...

- ¡Oh, chicos! ¿Porqué no se van a un cuarto?-

- ¿Qué, culón?- Kenny finalmente se soltó de Stan.- ¿Estás celoso porque nadie está detrás de tu gran culo?-

- Mira, bolsa de mierda, para empezar, no necesito a ninguno de ustedes pendejos tras de mi culo, a menos que sea para que me lo besen.- Abrió su casillero y sacó un par de cosas.- ¿Y bien?-

- ¿Bien qué, culo gordo?- Preguntó Stan extrañado.

- Estoy esperando a que me besen el culo, Stan.- Suena la campana indicando el inicio de las clases.- ¿Y bien?-

- Vete al carajo, Cartman.- Stan se dirige a su clase.- Vámonos Kenny.-

- Adiós, chicos.- Se despide Kenny riendo.- Cartman, no me extrañes demasiado.-

- ¡Vete a la mierda, Kenny!- Gritó Cartman golpeando un casillero.

Kyle comienza a avanzar hacia el salón de clases pero Cartman le detiene el paso sin decir nada...

- Cartman, tengo clases y voy a tener problemas si no llego a tiempo.- Al ver que no se quita, se mueve a un lado pero el otro igual le bloquea el paso, por lo que lo empuja.- ¡Carajo, Cartman! ¡Déjame pasar!-

- ¡No me empujes, hijo de puta!- Le da un manotazo tirando sus cosas y se aleja.- Idiota.-

Kyle de inmediato se pone a recoger sus cosas molesto pensando en una infinidad de groserías y maldiciones, más encuentra una bolsita de papel encerado con algo adentro...

- ¿Qué carajos es esto?- Saca el contenido de la bolsita.

Con la inscripción de _"Una estrella para la estrella que ilumina mis solitarias noches tristes"_ al reverso, Kyle tomó el reloj entre sus manos, las correas eran de piel negra y la carátula era de color verde metálico con una brillante Estrella de David dorada finamente tallada. Lo acercó a su oído y escuchó como las manecillas corrían desenfrenadas con su clásico tic-tac, tic-tac queriendo imitar en vano los latidos de un corazón. Y deseó profundamente que esos latidos fueran de su ser amado...

- Gracias Eric.- Se lo puso en la mano izquierda y tras oírlo otra vez, corrió al salón de clases.

Durante la hora del almuerzo Stan, Wendy, Kenny, Kyle, Butters y Cartman empezaron a platicar acerca del proyecto que recién les encargó la profesora de psicología, ya que todos compartían la misma clase. Tenían que hacer un perfil psicológico de un secuestrador, un violador y un asesino; ver las similitudes y diferencias entre los tres, y encontrar la posibilidad de una relación entre los tres si se diera el caso. Además de anotar los posibles daños físico-emocionales en las víctimas. El proyecto era en parejas quedando a elección el elegir el compañero de trabajo. Así que quedaron Stan con Wendy y Kenny con Butters...

- Chicos, creo que esto va a hacer emocionante.- Comentó Butters al resto.- Será como jugar a los detectives.-

- Por primera vez concuerdo contigo, Butters.- Cartman dio un sorbo a su refresco.- Al fin la puta perra de la maestra nos pone algo interesante qué hacer.-

- No hables del tema como si fuera grandioso que ocurriera, gordo.- Wendy comenzó a atacarlo.- Son cosas terribles que no debieran de suceder.-

- Pero ocurren.- Cartman empezó con el contraataque.- Y aunque trates de cubrir el mundo con estúpidas flores, seguirá pasando cada minuto que corra, hippie.-

Como Wendy empezara a enrojecer de coraje sin gritarle la mirada de encima a Cartman, Stan cambió el tema para calmar la tensión que se formó en ese momento...

- ¿Y a quién vas a elegir como compañero de proyecto, Kyle?- Se dirigió al ojiverde.

Kyle dejó de comer y su respuesta dejó atónitos a los presentes en la mesa...

- A Cartman.- Respondió como si nada.

- ¿A Cartman, al culón de mierda?- Wendy casi grita de la sorpresa.- ¿Porqué?-

- Bueno, es que si la maestra me pregunta por el perfil de un asesino.- Kyle sonríe.- Sólo diría "Es Cartman".-

Todos ríen menos el aludido, que se le queda viendo con una negra mirada...

- Ja, ja, muy gracioso judío.- Dijo molesto.

- Hey, tienes razón.- Lo apoya Kenny.- Como cuando hiciste que Scott Tenorman se comiera a sus padres.-

- Hay una mierda de diferencia en eso, chico pobre.- Cartman terminó de comer.- Hay muchas clases de asesinos y en este caso, yo sería un asesino intelectual.-

- No eres tal cosa, idiota.- Le dijo Kyle.

- Mira, el asesino intelectual planea el homicidio y hace que otros lo hagan por él, no tiene porqué llenarse las manos de mierda.-

- Bueno, yo creo que de los tres, el más feo es el violador.- Dijo Butters.

- Tienes razón, Butters.- Kenny volteó a verlo.- Tener sexo es grandioso.-

- Kenny, creo que se refiere a que es malo a que te obliguen a tener sexo sin tú quererlo.- Aclaró Stan.

- Yo creo que sí lo disfrutaría, digo, hay quiénes dicen que tienen fantasías sexuales donde los violan.- Kenny se ríe.- Ya sea de perrito, de misionero, silla, cuchara...-

- Cállate Kenny.- Lo interrumpe Cartman.- Yo creo que tú sí serías un violador en potencia, ya que te podrías joder todo lo que se te ponga enfrente.-

- ¡Oh, favor que me haces!- Exclamó Kenny halagado acomodándose el cabello.

- Nomás de esta mesa, Kenny sí sería violador. Butters y Kyle serían víctimas seguras. Stan no haría ni un carajo pero tampoco se dejaría y Wendy no cuenta porque es una hippie.-

- ¡Cállate, gordo de mierda!- Wendy levanta su charola y se aleja furiosa.

- ¡Wendy, espera!- Stan le habla pero no le hace caso.- ¡Ah! Genial, gracias pendejo, está enojada.-

- Mejor, sirve que así ya no está jodiendo y nos deja hablar con más libertad.- Sonrió victorioso Cartman.- ¿De qué hablábamos?-

- De que si a ti te violaran sería alguien muy desesperado, o si tú quisieras violar a alguien, ya estaría la víctima fuera del pueblo porque no la alcanzarías corriendo, culón.- Kenny le hizo ojitos y le sonrió.

- ¡Vete a la mierda, hijo de puta!- Le gritó a Kenny amenazante mientras los demás ríen.

- ¿Qué? Es la verdad.- Se calma el rubio.- Además, todos estamos propensos a lo que sea. Por ejemplo, yo casi siempre me muero.-

- Es porque eres un idiota.- Cartman se termina su refresco.- Las violaciones casi siempre les ocurren a las chicas porque son unas putas. Andando con poca ropa, enseñando las tetas y el culo. Es como si se les pusieran enfrente y les gritaran: "¡Hey, idiota hijo de puta, jódeme!" o "Viólame"-

Las últimas palabras hicieron saltar el corazón de Kyle de una manera diferente a la habitual, como que algo dentro de él despertara y comenzó a sentirse ansioso, así que cambió el tema...

- ¿Y sobre el secuestro?- Les preguntó.- ¿Qué opinan?-

- Yo digo que es la fase uno de la violación.- Contestó Cartman.- O del asesinato.-

- Cierto.- Agregó Kenny.- Para poder tener sexo con alguien, necesitas a ese alguien.-

- Además, para secuestrar a alguien sólo necesitas convencerlo de que te siga, golpearlo o usar algo para bajarle la guardia y amarrarlo, ya sea con una cuerda o cinta adhesiva gruesa.- Finalizó Cartman.

- Según dicen, casi siempre el secuestrador es alguien conocido de la víctima.- Comentó Stan.- Ya sean familiares, amigos o conocidos.-

- ¡Oh, cielos!- Exclamó Butters preocupado.- ¿O sea que cualquiera te puede violar?-

- Así es, Butters.- Cartman siguió hablando.- Así como hay muchas clases de asesinos, también hay muchos tipos de violadores.- Se aclara la garganta y escupió al suelo.- Los más asquerosos hijos de puta son los pedófilos. ¡Carajo, los odio!-

- Cartman, no seas sucio.- Lo reprende Stan.- Eso es asqueroso.-

- ¡Oh, cuánto lo siento, Stan!- Le dice en tono burlista.- ¿Quieres que lo limpie?-

- Oye, Kyle.- Kenny cambia el tema.- ¿Y ese reloj nuevo? No te lo vi en la mañana.-

- Ah, ¿este?- Se los enseña.- Fue un regalo.-

- Es muy bonito, Kyle.- Le dice Butters.- ¿Cumpliste años?-

- No, aún no, Butters.-

- Ya sé, ya sé.- Kenny sonríe malicioso.- ¿Fue un regalo de amor como diciendo "Gracias por la fajada de anoche, la pasé con ganas"?-

- ¡Claro que no, Kenny!- El rostro de Kyle se pone rojo.- ¡Es sólo un regalo!-

- ¿Fue alguien de tu familia, Kyle?- Le preguntó Stan viendo de cerca el reloj.

- No creo que hayan sido los judíos de sus padres.- Comenzó Cartman a molestarlo.- Ya que ellos no gastarían ni un centavo en un reloj cualquiera.-

A Kyle le dolió el comentario, pero no podía decirles que fuera Cartman el que se lo regaló, así que continuó con la farsa...

- ¡Cállate, gordo racista!- Le gritó molesto.- ¡Tal vez para ti sea sólo un reloj cualquiera pero para mí es algo muy especial!-

- ¡Ah, ya!- Cartman se levanta de la mesa con su charola.- Haces mucho ruido por un reloj de mierda.-

Cartman se aleja de la mesa y Kyle lo sigue con la mirada, Stan le pone una mano sobre el hombro...

- Tranquilo Kyle.- Stan trató de calmarlo.- Tú sabes que sólo te molesta porque a él nadie le da una mierda de nada.-

- Sí, sí.- Las palabras de Stan no sólo lo calmaron sino que lo hicieron pensar y se puso triste.- Ya terminé. Iré a buscar mis cuadernos de la siguiente clase.-

Sale de la cafetería, se dirige rumbo a los casilleros tratando de no pensar en nada ya que eran demasiados problemas para un rato. Justo al pasar por el cuarto del intendente, la puerta se abrió, un brazo lo jaló hacia adentro y alguien lo abrazó...

- ¿A donde vas, judío?- Le dijo sonriendo perversamente.

- ¡Eric, me asustaste!- Le gritó en voz baja para que no los oyeran.- ¿Qué carajos quieres?-

- ¡Oh, vamos!- Le plantó un beso en los labios.- Sólo quería ver cómo luce ese reloj en mi judío favorito.- Tomó la mano izquierda de Kyle y la alzó para ver el reloj más de cerca mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelirrojo haciéndolo mecerse como si ambos estuvieran bailando al compás de una canción.

- Es precioso.- Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kyle.- Me gustó mucho, Eric. De seguro te costó bastante.-

- Nah, nada que no pudiera conseguir.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le habló al oído.- Además, sé que la semana pasada querías uno, así que tuve que elegir entre esto y un videojuego.-

Las mejillas de Kyle se encendieron al oír el tono sensual en la voz de Cartman, cerró los ojos excitado soltando un leve gemido cuando sintió que le besaba el cuello...

- Tómame ahora.- Le suplicó después de un beso apasionado.- Por favor.-

- No.- Contestó cortante el moreno rompiendo la atmósfera romántica.- Alguien podría vernos y nos meteríamos en problemas.-

- No es justo.- Se quejó Kyle cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.- Siempre que quiero algo tú no lo quieres. Pero cuando tú quieres algo, a fuerza tengo que hacerlo y joderme. ¡Mierda!-

Cartman volvió a abrazarlo y con una mano tomó la barbilla de Kyle alzando su cabeza para que lo viera a los ojos...

- Escúchame, aquí está lleno de pendejos y putas que lo único que harían sería delatarnos con los maricas de los maestros para que les hablen a nuestros padres.- Le dio un beso rápido.- Y no podemos arriesgar todo lo que tenemos por un jodido error.- Le acaricia la mejilla.- Por eso lo hacemos en mi casa, en la noche o en lugares en donde no haya nadie, ¿de acuerdo?-

No había nada qué discutir, el punto era demasiado claro y Kyle se frustró ante el argumento válido, agachó la mirada y volvió a ver el reloj. Lo acercó a su oído, sonrió e hizo que Cartman también lo oyera...

- ¿Ya se descompuso?- Preguntó confundido.- ¡Mierda! Debí haber comprado uno digital. Esos tienen luz y toda la cosa.-

- No, no es eso.- Se sonroja y sonríe.- Y no necesito uno digital, éste está bien. Es sólo que cuando lo escucho, siento que es tu corazón latiendo, por eso me gusta oírlo.-

- Ah, con qué mi corazón, ¿eh?- Le da un beso en la frente.- Entonces tendrás que cuidarlo mucho para que mi corazón no se detenga.-

- Sí.- Le da un beso en la nariz que le provoca cosquillas.- Oye, con respecto al proyecto de psicología.-

- ¿Qué con eso?-

- Ya que mi mamá no me va a dejar salir de la casa, sería bueno que vinieras a la mía. Aunque.- Pone sus manos sobre el pecho de Cartman y lo besa.- Tenemos una semana para entregarlo, y pues yo, quisiera un tiempo de caridad juntos. ¿Podríamos vernos en el lago hoy saliendo de la escuela?- Le habló despacio al oído y lamiéndole la oreja.

- Mmm, está bien.- Aceptó el moreno cerrando los ojos estremeciéndose.- Pero nos veremos allá, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos vean juntos.-

Vuelven a besarse, en eso suena el timbre haciendo que Cartman rompiera el beso empujando a Kyle, quién se tropieza y le caen encima varias cosas que cayeron junto con él al suelo...

- ¡Carajo Cartman!- Más el otro ya se había ido del cuarto.- ¡Mierda! ¿Porqué siempre es así el muy bastardo hijo de puta?-

Se quita las cosas que le cayeron encima y trata de incorporarse cuando de repente vio algo enfrente de él en el suelo. Lo recogió y tras mirarlo por un rato, se lo escondió dentro de la ropa y salió apresurado del cuarto del intendente para llegar a tiempo a su siguiente clase...

- Bueno chicos, nos vemos.- Se despidió Butters cuando salió de su última clase.

- Sí, nos vemos luego Butters.- Se despidió Stan y Kyle que aún tenían una clase más a la cuál asistir.

- Hey Butters.- Kenny le puso una mano sobre el hombro.- ¿No quieres que empecemos a ver eso de los secuestradores, asesinos y... violadores?- Le preguntó enfatizando la última palabra y dándole una sonrisa pervertida ante el shock de los otros dos.

- Bueno.- Le dijo sonriendo ingenuamente.- ¿Vamos a mi casa o la tuya?-

- Donde te sientas más cómodo, Butters.- Sale con él platicando.

- ¡Dios mío!- Exclamó Stan.

- Sí, pareciera que Kenny va a violar a Butters sin que se dé cuenta.- Le dijo Kyle medio asustado.

- Déjenlos.- Cartman sacaba algunas cosas de su casillero.- Un día de estos tenía que pasar.-

Sale dejando a los otros dos pensativos...

- ¿Donde está, porqué carajos se tarda tanto?- Se dijo dando vueltas en círculos desesperado.

Hacía media hora que las clases ya habían terminado y Kyle estaba en el lago esperando a que llegara Cartman. Pasaron 10 minutos más cuando oyó que alguien se acercaba...

- ¡Al fin!- Exclamó cruzándose de brazos molesto.- ¿Porqué carajos tardaste tanto, culón?-

- El marica profesor de Educación física me puso a correr 10 vueltas.- Le contestó molesto.- Nada más porque le aventé un balón a Craig por burlarse de mí.-

- Ah, ¿estaban jugando dodgeball?-

- No, imbécil, por eso me castigaron.- Le da la espalda.- Estúpido Craig.-

Kyle se le acerca a él y lo abraza por detrás para tratar de calmarlo...

- Bueno, ya pasó, tranquilo.- Cartman voltea a verlo.- Ya estamos aquí.-

- ¿Y qué se supone que hagamos?- Le pasa una mano sobre sus cabellos.

- Bueno, podemos subirnos al bote, remar un poco y no hacer nada.- Kyle le pone los brazos al cuello besándolo.- Realmente necesito relajarme un poco.-

- Está bien.- Contestó el otro con tal de pasar más tiempo con el pelirrojo.- Vamos.-

Ambos suben al bote, Cartman remaba mientras el ojiverde lo veía. Se detuvo cuando llegaron a la mitad del lago y se acercó a Kyle para verlo frente a frente. Kyle le sonrió tímidamente y pronto comenzaron a besarse, cuando el celular de Kyle comenzó a sonar...

- ¡Carajo, es mi mamá!- Dijo tras de ver el número.- Se supone que debería estar en mi casa.-

Cartman le quitó el celular de las manos, canceló la llamada, lo apagó y lo dejó en el fondo del bote, cosa que molestó a Kyle...

- ¿Porqué carajos hiciste eso, Cartman?- Frunció el ceño.- Me voy a meter en problemas si no le contesto ahorita.-

- Judío, si hay algo que debes de aprender es a que no siempre debes permitir que tu mamá te esté jodiendo cuando ella quiera.- Le dijo seriamente mirándolo a los ojos.- Además, vinimos porque necesitabas relajarte. Ya casi eres un adulto y no un bebito llorón marica que tiene miedo de la perra que es su judía madre.-

- ¡No llames a mi mamá perra!- Le gritó encolerizado Kyle.- ¡Hijo de puta!-

- ¡Oh, claro que no!- Cartman sonrió perversamente.- Ella es una grande y gorda perra que ladra cada vez que algo no le parece o no se hace lo que ella quiere.- Kyle apretó fuertemente los puños.- No sé cómo le hizo el estúpido de tu papá para...-

- ¡CARAJO, CÁLLATE!- Estalló en furia y le conectó un derechazo en el rostro.

Cartman cayó de espaldas sobre el bote mientras Kyle bufaba del coraje, pasaron algunos minutos para que el pelirrojo se calmara, pero el moreno no se movía...

- ¡Ya deja de estar fingiendo Cartman!- Kyle cruzó sus brazos esperando a que el otro se levantara.- ¡Mierda!-

Más no le contestó, cosa que preocupó a Kyle. Quiso verificar si estaba bien pero el bote era angosto y podía pararse bien, por lo que se le trepó encima...

- ¿Eric?- El silencio empezó a angustiarlo.- ¿Estás bien, Eric? ¡Contéstame Eric!-

Lo sacudió un poco de los hombros y un gemido escapó de sus labios. Kyle suspiró aliviado y vio su rostro, había una mueca de dolor en él y gemía muy despacio mientras que su respiración era lenta y pausada. Realmente se veía débil e indefenso, y la misma sensación que lo sacudió durante el almuerzo provocó que comenzara a excitarse, gimiendo a la par del otro, sintiendo que la sangre golpeaba en todo su cuerpo obligándolo a tocarse para descubrir que su miembro estaba eréctil. Se bajó de encima y comenzó a desabotonarle el pantalón, le bajó la cremallera dejando ver los bóxers. Deslizó ambas prendas hasta los tobillos apresuradamente y empezó a masajearle los muslos...

- ¿Qué carajos haces?- Le preguntó Cartman débilmente y trató de incorporarse queriendo alejar a Kyle con una mano.- No.-

Pero su esfuerzo era inútil ya que el ojiverde lo empujó obligándolo a permanecer acostado. Sacó de entre sus ropas lo que había sacado del cuarto del intendente, era una cinta adhesiva gris y sin pensarlo siquiera, ató las manos de Cartman dejándolo inmóvil mientras se mordía el labio inferior...

- No, Kyle. Detente.- Le suplicó pero un trozo de cinta adhesiva calló sus labios sintiendo el sabor del pegamento en su boca mientras trataba de resistirse.

Kyle acomodó las piernas de Cartman a sus costados, se bajó los pantalones junto con sus bóxers, tomó entre sus manos las caderas del otro acercándolo más a él. Y sin más, lo penetró sin tacto ni delicadeza sintiendo cómo se le tensaban todos los músculos del muchacho. Dejó escapar un gemido de placer deslizándose adentro y afuera, hundió sus dedos en la piel de Cartman forzándolo a mover sus caderas al ritmo de su cuerpo...

- Ah, sí. Dios mío. Dios mío.-

Un instinto animal y salvaje se había apoderado de él, no lo dejaba pensar y le exigía saciar el hambre del placer que sólo el sexo podría satisfacer. El corazón le golpeaba fuertemente en el pecho, su respiración se agitaba cada vez más y más; el cuerpo de Cartman se retorcía debajo de él mientras lo embestía cada vez más rápido y fuerte. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo mientras la cabeza le palpitaba violentamente, gemía una y otra y otra vez cada vez más alto hasta que el orgasmo explotó dentro de su ser eyaculando en el interior de Eric Cartman. Desfalleció encima de él exhausto y respiraba el aire a bocanadas, poco a poco volvió a la normalidad sintiendo el frío viento que soplaba y salió de él. Se acomodó sus ropas y después vistió a Cartman de nuevo, con cuidado le quitó la cinta adhesiva de la boca e intentó darle un beso pero su mirada lo paralizó y el corazón le dio un vuelco...

- Desátame.- Le ordenó de manera fría e insensible tras voltear la cabeza.

- S-sí.- Contestó Kyle apresurándose a quitarle la cinta adhesiva de las manos poniéndose nervioso.

Una vez libre, Cartman tomó los remos y emprendió el regreso a la orilla, no se hablaron en todo el trayecto, lo que hacía que Kyle se sintiera decaído y en cierta forma, culpable. Una vez que tocaron tierra, Kyle tomó su mochila y su celular mientras que Cartman se alejaba en la misma dirección de donde había aparecido, sin embargo se le notaba que estaba caminando con dificultad, porque iba con paso lento...

- ¡Eric!- Kyle corrió detrás de él para tratar de disculpar sus actos.- ¡Lo siento! Yo...-

Justo antes de poder tocarle el hombro, Cartman se volteó tomándolo de la ropa levantándolo a escasos centímetros del suelo, sus ojos estaban inyectados en ira y Kyle se asustó ya que nunca en su vida lo había visto tan enojado...

- ¿E-Eric?-

- ¡Tenías que cagarla, imbécil, idiota, hijo de puta!- Su rostro estaba rojo del coraje.- ¡Te dije claramente que no podíamos hacerlo en donde hubiera gente!-

- ¡P-Pero no había nadie!- Kyle trató de excusarse mientras el corazón le latía fuertemente.- ¡Nadie nos vio!-

- ¡Estúpido, pendejo, come-mierda!- Lo tiró al suelo.- ¿Tú crees que nadie vio? ¿Y qué si alguien vio un carajo? ¡De seguro le llamaría a la jodida policía y nos llevaría maldita jefatura y nos harían un examen médico de mierda!- Sus manos se cerraban en puños mientras Kyle lo miraba con temor en los ojos.- ¡Y si descubren tu semen dentro de mi jodido culo no te llevarán al Reformatorio juvenil.- Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotarle de los ojos.- ¡Te refundarían en la cárcel y... y...! ¡Carajo! No quiero ni saber lo que te harían ahí.-

De pronto palideció, los ojos se le pusieron en blanco y cayó pesadamente encima de Kyle...

- ¿E-Eric? ¿Eric, qué tienes?- Le sostiene de la cabeza y lo recostó en el suelo.- ¿Qué carajos te pasa?-

Entonces se dio cuenta horrorizado del porqué se desmayó al sentir un líquido tibio en uno de sus guantes. Se había golpeado la cabeza con el filo del asiento de la barca...

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- Gritó atemorizado al ver la mancha de sangre.- ¡Eric, no! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no!-

Sacó su celular y de inmediato quiso llamarle a Stan o a Kenny, o a quién pudiera ayudarles pero, ¿cómo explicaría el accidente? ¿Por qué estaban juntos? Si decía que era por el proyecto ¿porqué entonces estaban en el lago? Lloró de la desesperación y no vio otra solución...

- Tengo que llamar al hospital.- Comenzó a marcar el número y antes de poder realizar la llamada, Cartman le cerró el celular.

- No.- Le dijo débilmente.- Llévame, llévame a mi casa.-

- ¡Pe-pero necesitas ver a un doctor! ¿Qué tal si es algo grave?- No podía dejar de llorar, estaba histérico y nervioso.- ¡Dios!-

- ¡Con un carajo!- Cartman lo sujetó de la ropa con una mano.- ¡Llévame a mi casa! ¿Qué no ves que no podemos ir a un hospital?-

No tenía otra opción, se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas tratando de controlarse ya que Cartman se veía realmente mal, respiraba muy ruidosamente y trataba de mantenerse consciente. Lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo más le era difícil mantenerlo en pie, ya que era más alto y pesado, sin contar que se tambaleaba demasiado casi desfalleciendo...

- Mi auto.- Su voz se oía cansada y apagada.- Vámonos en él.-

Kyle divisó el vehículo y apresuró el paso, buscó las llaves en los bolsillos de Cartman dando con ellas de inmediato, abrió la puerta del acompañante introduciéndolo adentro y abrochándole el cinturón de seguridad. Después abrió la otra puerta y tras ponerse el cinturón, encendió la máquina y emprendió la marcha, pero se detenía a cada rato debido a que no sabía conducir muy bien, por lo que se desesperaba cada vez más...

- ¡Mierda!- Golpeó el volante y volteó a ver a su acompañante que comenzaba a quejarse jadeando fuertemente.- ¡Eric, aguanta por favor!-

Aceleró el auto sin problemas, lo que lo ayudó a controlarse un poco, volteó a ver a Cartman y trató de tomar su mano para asegurarse de que todo iba a estar bien. De pronto, el ruido de un camión lo hizo volver a poner la mirada en el camino sólo para darse cuenta de que estaban a punto de chocar. No reaccionó sino hasta ver que un buzón salió volando al estrellarse con él, y a Cartman tratando de tomar aire tras el esfuerzo de girar el volante para evitar ir de frente contra el camión...

- ¿Estás... bien... Kyle...?- Trató de verlo a la cara pero la visión se le nublaba.- ¿Kyle? No... veo...-

- No, no, no, resiste.- Trató de encender el auto más no respondió.- ¡Maldita mierda!- Observó alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaban a unas cuantas casa de la de Cartman.- Aguanta.-

Se bajó, ayudó a Cartman a salir del vehículo y comenzaron la caminata hasta la casa, para su fortuna vio la minivan de Lianne, lo que significaba que estaba ahí. Apresuró el paso, abrió la puerta y entraron a la sala...

- ¡Sra. Cartman, Sra. Cartman!- Gritó desesperado llevándolo al sofá.- ¡Ayuda, Eric está herido!-

Lianne llegó corriendo al oír los gritos, se llevó las manos a la boca al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su hijo y ayudó a Kyle a llevarlo al sofá...

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Eric!- Lo abrazó y se dirigió a Kyle.- ¡Hay que llevarlo al hospital! ¿Qué le pasó?-

- ¿Mamá?- Cartman seguía consciente.- No quiero ir al hospital.-

- ¡Pero cariño!- Trató de convencerlo.- ¡Necesitas ir!-

- Só-sólo es un golpe en la cabeza má. Resbalé y me pegué.- No podía verla bien pero sí la oía claramente.- Sólo necesito comer, desinfectar la herida, tomar algo para el dolor y dormir. Estaré bien, má.-

- De acuerdo, cariño.- Le dio un beso en la frente y se puso de pie.- Kyle, ¿podrías llevarlo a su cuarto en lo que consigo lo que necesita, por favor? Será más fácil si está en la cama.-

- Sí, Sra. Cartman.- Ella le sonríe y se va, mientras ayuda a Cartman a subir las escaleras.- Ya casi llegamos.-

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y con sumo cuidado le ayudó a sentarse en la cama sosteniéndolo para que no cayera. Lianne apareció en la puerta trayendo algunos botes o frascos, algodones, gasas y vendas. Se sentó a un lado dejando las cosas sobre la cama e inclinó un poco a Cartman para poder limpiarle la herida...

- Mantenlo así, cariño.- Le pidió a Kyle y empezó a desinfectarlo con alcohol.- ¿Te duele calabacín?-

- No.- Contestó saltando levemente al sentir el ardor al contacto con el alcohol.

Momentos después, Cartman estaba recostado tras tomar algunos desinflamatorios así como también pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y tenía un vendaje puesto en la cabeza. Lianne y Kyle salieron al pasillo en silencio para que pudiera descansar...

- Muchas gracias por traer a Eric a casa, cariño.- Le sonrió.- No sé que hubiera sucedido si no estuvieras con él.-

- Sí.- Kyle se sintió culpable porque sabía la verdad.- Disculpe, tengo que irme. De seguro mis padres estarán preocupados. ¡Ah! Son las llaves del auto, se quedó tirado a unas casas de aquí.- Le extendió el juego de llaves.

- De acuerdo, Kyle. Vete con cuidado.- Toma las llaves y Kyle baja las escaleras.- Y no te preocupes, Eric se pondrá bien.-

Kyle salió a la calle y se dirigió a su casa, sentía que las lágrimas le traicionaban y se mordió los labios para no llorar. Y ahora venía lo más difícil, enfrentarse a la ira de su madre...

- ¡Oh, mierda!- Se dijo a sí mismo temblando. No sabía ni qué le iba a decir.

Ya estaba frente a su casa y la miró por un momento. Algo se movió entre las cortinas de una de las ventanas y sabía que era su madre, que estaba de mal humor, y que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso con lo que dijera o hiciera...

- Ya llegué.- Se anunció al abrir la puerta.- ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Ike?-

- Kyle.- Sheila apareció desde la puerta de la cocina.- ¿En donde estabas? Se suponía que tenías que estar en casa saliendo de la escuela.-

- Eh, bueno.- Tragó saliva tratando de controlarse.- Me quedé en la biblioteca porque...-

- ¡No me mientas, jovencito!- Se acercó a él molesta.- Alguien me llamó y me dijo que estabas con ese muchacho Eric Cartman. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?-

Kyle sintió un vuelco en el estómago, al parecer alguien los había visto y se comenzó a sentir mareado, poniéndose pálido...

- Contesta Kyle. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?-

- N-Nada, tenemos que hacer un trabajo en equipo, por, por eso estábamos en la biblioteca...-

- ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad, Kyle?- Sujetó a Kyle de la mano izquierda levantándola y apretándosela con fuerza.- Te vieron entrar con él a su casa. ¿Qué significa esas manchas?- Le gritó al ver la sangre en los guantes.- ¿Te estuviste peleando de nuevo?-

- ¡No!- Le gritó tratando de zafarse de ella sin lograrlo.- Eric resbaló y se golpeó la cabeza. Y yo lo ayudé a llegar a su casa.- Se sintió un poco aliviado, al menos no los habían descubierto.- Y no pasó nada más. Suéltame por favor, mamá. Me lastimas.-

Quiso su mala suerte que, al forcejear, su madre se diera cuenta de que llevaba algo debajo la manga, ya que la levantó con la otra mano clavándole las uñas...

- ¿Qué es esto Kyle? ¿De donde lo sacaste?- Dijo refiriéndose al reloj.- Responde, ¿de donde lo sacaste?-

- ¡No! Fue un regalo que me dio alguien.- Kyle sintió cómo las uñas rasgaban la piel.- Alguien me lo dio.-

- ¿Quién? ¿Quién te lo dio?-

No podía responderle, aunque quiso decir que fuera Stan el que se lo regaló, ella llamaría a los Marsh's para preguntar por el origen del reloj metiéndolos a ambos en problemas; y no podía decirle que fuera alguien que no conocía porque sabía que se lo quitaría por estar aceptando cosas de personas ajenas...

- ¡Contéstame Kyle! ¿Quién te lo dio?- Sheila se ponía más y más de mal humor mientras Kyle sentía cómo el dolor hacía que las lágrimas quisieran salir.

_"No siempre debes permitir que tu mamá te esté jodiendo cuando ella quiera."_

- ¡Qué te importa, carajo! ¡Es mío!- Le gritó enojado.

Sheila lo soltó y le asestó una fuerte bofetada que mandó a su hijo al suelo. Kyle se tocó la mejilla enrojecida mientras que las lágrimas le corrían por el rostro...

- Nunca vuelvas a hablarme así, jovencito.- Su mirada era terrible, los ojos se le saltaban del coraje.- Dame ese reloj.- Le ordenó extendiendo la mano.

¿Acaso todo eso era necesario? Sólo era un reloj, su reloj, y no tenía porqué dárselo. ¿A ella que le importaba quién se lo había dado? No era un arma, drogas ni nada por el estilo. Sólo era el reloj que con mucho detalle le regaló su pareja. Así que se puso de pie dejando de llorar, y sin importar qué debía proteger lo que era suyo...

- No.- Le contestó fríamente.- Es mío y no tengo porqué carajos dártelo.-

- ¡No me hables con ese lenguaje, Kyle! ¿Qué acaso no te hemos educado?- Se puso las manos a la cadera.- ¿Acaso eso es lo que te enseñan en la escuela? No me hagas repetirlo. ¡Dame ese reloj!-

_"Ya casi eres un adulto"_

- ¡No te lo voy a dar, maldita sea!- Cerró sus ojos así como sus puños gritando.- ¡Es mío y tú no me lo vas a quitar!-

- ¡Qué me lo des!-

Sheila se abalanzó sobre su hijo, le tomó la muñeca izquierda volviéndole a encajar las uñas y tratando de arrancarle el reloj por la fuerza. Kyle trató de protegerlo con la otra mano pero le era inútil ya que su mamá era más fuerte que él. Finalmente, una de las correas no resistió, rompiéndose, logrando que Sheila pudiera apropiarse del precioso botín...

- Devuélvemelo.- Le suplicó Kyle mientras se sostenía la muñeca que ahora estaba sangrando.- Por favor, devuélvemelo, mamá.-

- Fue ese muchacho Eric, ¿verdad?- Kyle palideció y no dijo nada.- ¡Contesta! Fue él, ¿verdad?-

Kyle agachó la mirada, las lágrimas seguían corriendo sin detenerse y sintió cómo su mamá le ponía una mano en la barbilla para obligarlo a que la viera a los ojos...

- No quiero que te juntes con ese sucio ladrón.- Se aliento quemaba y lo soltó.- Dime, ¿qué más te ofreció? ¿Dinero? ¿Drogas? ¿Armas?- Apretujó el reloj en su mano.- ¿Crees que es divertido andar robando Kyle? ¿Y qué será mañana? ¿Un coche? ¿Una casa? ¡Qué vergüenza!- Se puso las manos a los lados de la cabeza gritando histérica.- ¡Mi hijo es un ladrón!- Deja de gritar y se dirige al teléfono.- Pero eso puedo remediarlo.- Su voz y su semblante la hacían ver como si hubiera perdido la lucidez.- Llamaré a la policía para que encierren a ese niño Cartman.-

La situación se complicaba, si los policías tomaban parte en esto, todo lo que había dicho Cartman se volvería realidad. Y conociendo a su mamá, sabía que ella cambiaría la versión de los hechos, haciendo creer a todo el mundo que Eric Cartman había de algún modo pervertido a su hijo, forzarlo a tomar parte en un robo que nunca existió y asegurarse que su estancia en la cárcel fuera indefinidamente prolongada con tal de lavar la deshonra del apellido Broflovsky...

_"No quiero ni saber lo que te harían"_

- No lo hagas.- Le dijo Kyle claramente adolorido y quedándose sin aire.- Te diré la verdad.-

Qué cruel era hacer el papel del títere de su madre...

- Yo lo compré. Les estuve haciendo unos trabajos a algunas personas para tener dinero y presumirlo ante mis amigos.- Le extendió la mano tembloroso y suplicante.- Devuélvemelo mamá. Por favor.-

- Ya veremos lo que dice tu padre.- Le sentenció.- Qué vergüenza que mi hijo, mi propio hijo se rebaje a hacer este tipo de cosas.- Lo agarra de los brazos.- ¿Qué acaso no te damos todo lo que quieres Kyle? ¿Y todo para que andes pidiendo limosna para comprar un reloj por vanidad?- Se puso a llorar.- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Cómo me has fallado Kyle!-

¿Fallarle? ¿Acaso dijo que él le había fallado? No era posible que ella le estuviera diciendo eso. No, era un error, se decía Kyle a sí mismo, ella no podía decirle que le había fallado...

- ¿Mamá?- Se acercó a ella sin saber cómo reaccionaría.

- Vete a tu cuarto, Kyle.- Se secó las lágrimas lanzándole una dura mirada.- Sólo vete a tu cuarto.-

Se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras con paso lento sintiendo un gran peso en la espalda. Entró a su habitación, se dejó caer en la cama y abrazando una almohada, lloró hasta quedar dormido...

- Kyle, despierta hijo.-

La voz de Gerald lo hizo despertarse, frotándose los ojos. Ya había caído la noche debido a que las luces de su cuarto estaban encendidas...

- ¿Papá?- Se sentó a un lado de su padre.- Dios, ¿qué hora es?-

- Son las 9:30 pm, Kyle.- Volteó a verlo y desvió la mirada al piso.- Tenemos que hablar.-

Según por la seriedad con la que le hablaba su papá, Kyle dedujo que su mamá ya lo tenía enterado de todo lo sucedido en la tarde...

- No robé nada ni se lo quité a nadie, papá.- Tenía la esperanza desde que al menos le creyera.- Es mío, yo lo compré.-

- No lo sé, Kyle.- Gerald se levantó y caminó pensativo.

- ¿Porqué no me crees, papá?- Kyle sintió que iba a llorar otra vez.- Yo lo compré con mi esfuerzo, no hice nada malo.-

Gerald lo miró a los ojos por un momento tratando de estudiar a su hijo...

- Kyle, ¿tienes novia?-

La pregunta lo agarró desprevenido, ¿qué tenía que ver con el reloj?...

- No.- Y era verdad.- No tengo.-

- Qué raro.- Su padre se acarició la barba.- Pensé que sí tenías una.-

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- No quería continuar con el tema. Lo estaba poniendo incómodo y no venía al caso, según él.

- Por la inscripción que tiene el reloj.- Kyle sintió un golpe en el estómago.- Juraría que alguien te lo regaló. Bueno, eso es lo que creo, a menos que...-

- ¿A menos que qué, papá?- Sintió que sudaba frío por la leve sospecha.

Gerald no contestó, se reprochó por pensarlo siquiera. Kyle no era así, ¿cierto? Así que mejor lo dejó por la paz...

- Te ves cansado, ¿no tienes hambre?- Trató de sonar amable.

- No gracias, papá. No tengo hambre.- Suspiró.- Sólo quiero dormir un poco.-

- De acuerdo, mañana platicamos entonces.- Se dirigió a la puerta y se detuvo antes de salir.- Hijo, si realmente necesitas contarme algo, pues yo, yo estoy dispuesto a escucharte.-

Gerald salió apagando las luces y cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta, mientras que Kyle abrazaba una almohada con tristeza. Realmente deseaba contarle todo. Lo de su relación con Cartman que mantenía en secreto. Sobre el reloj que le había obsequiado esa mañana. De la herida que se hizo Cartman cuando lo forzó a tener sexo con él aún cuando no quería hacerlo...

- Oh, Dios mío.- Kyle se llevó una mano a la boca mientras abría desorbitadamente los ojos y el corazón le golpeaba con fuerza el pecho.- Oh, Dios mío.-

El llanto volvió a traicionarlo, ahora entendía perfectamente a qué se refería Eric Cartman...

Lo había violado...

- ¡Eric, Eric!- Necesitaba verlo, sin importar qué necesitaba verlo.

Horas después, la puerta de la habitación se abría y entró. Estaba totalmente oscuro pero no le importó. Se acercó a la cama y lo observó de cerca. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, estaba empapado en sudor y su respiración era ruidosa. Con cuidado subió a la cama y acercó su rostro hace el de él...

- Lo siento.- Musitó despacio y cerró los ojos besándolo suavemente.

- ¿Kyle?- Se despertó al sentir los labios del judío.- ¿Qué, qué haces aquí?-

- Necesitaba verte, estaba muy preocupado.- Se sentó de rodillas a un lado de él.- No llamé porque pensé que aún necesitabas descansar un poco.- Agachó la mirada.- Lo siento, Eric.-

Cartman se incorporó un poco, le pasó una mano sobre su brazo para tratar de confortarlo. Kyle volvió a mirarlo al sentir que le tomaba la cara con ambas manos y lloró al sentir los labios del otro en un beso muy gentil y amoroso...

- Mi, mi mamá me, me quitó el reloj.- Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.- Y lo rompió.- Parecía un pequeño llorando desconsoladamente.

- Ya, tranquilo.- Cartman lo abrazó.- Te compraré otro.-

- No, yo quería ese reloj. Me gustaba mucho.- Se trató de limpiar los ojos.

Cartman le sonrió dulcemente y tras quitarle el gorro, le acarició los cabellos tranquilizándolo...

- Todo va a estar bien.- Lo tomó de las manos y posó su frente sobre la de él.- Ya pasó.-

- ¡Eric!- Kyle saltó y le puso una mano sobre la frente.- ¡Estás ardiendo!-

- Estoy bien, sólo es un poco de fiebre.- Trató de restarle importancia sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo que un poco de fiebre?- Kyle saltó de la cama y se puso muy serio.- Si pusiera un jodido huevo estaría frito.- Caminó hacia la puerta.- Voy por un poco de hielo, no tardo.-

Se dirigió a la cocina, encendió la luz y abrió el refrigerador. Sacó el hielo que creyó necesario y buscó algún pañuelo o toalla en qué ponerlo. Se detuvo también por un vaso de agua y volvió al cuarto. Puso el vaso de agua sobre la mesita de noche y acomodó el hielo sobre la frente de Cartman...

- Está muy frío.- Se quejó.

- Claro que sí, idiota. Es hielo.- Kyle sonrió levemente.- Sostenlo un ratito, voy por algo para la fiebre.-

Encontró lo que buscaba en el gabinete médico que había en el baño y antes de salir vio la ropa que usó Cartman tirada en el suelo justo a un lado de la bañera. La levantó del piso y antes de ponerla en el cesto de la ropa sucia, la olió. Estaba tan llena de la esencia de Cartman haciéndolo desear estar impregnado hasta los huesos de él. Vio las manchas de sangre, lo que provocó que su mirada se llenara de tristeza, más se sacudió la cabeza tratando de darse ánimos. Cartman lo necesitaba ahora y su mamá no estaba, así que él tenía que hacerse cargo...

- ¿Y su mamá?-

Entró de nueva cuenta al cuarto, le quitó el hielo a Cartman y le ayudó a tomarse la pastilla para la fiebre. Quedaron en silencio por unos instantes hasta que Kyle decidió decir lo que lo molestaba...

- Cartman, ¿donde está tu mamá?- Se sentó a un lado de él.- Cuando llegué, ella no estaba.-

Cartman lo miró por un momento, se cubrió un poco con la sábana y le dio la espalda a Kyle...

- Estoy cansado, necesito dormir.-

- Cartman, esto es serio.- Kyle le puso una mano en el hombro para jalarlo hacia sí y lo viera a la cara.- Ella debería estar aquí.-

- No sé donde está, ¿bien?- Se oía más que molesto, apesumbrado.- Déjame dormir.-

- ¡No!- Le gritó Kyle.- No puedo creer que no te importe. Es tu mamá, debería de estar contigo cuidándote, no andar de puta acostándose con cualquier pendejo que se le ponga enfrente...-

El silencio volvió a reinar, el puñetazo interrumpió a Kyle mientras quedaba en shock. Lentamente reaccionó al tocarse la mejilla adolorida. Volteó a ver a Cartman, quiso reclamarle pero al ver en sus ojos vidriosos la tristeza que causaron sus palabras tragó saliva...

- Eric, yo no...- No sabía ni qué decir.

- ¡Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso!- Respiraba grandes bocanadas de aire para evitar llorar reteniendo las lágrimas.- ¡Tú no tienes porqué carajos mencionarlo! ¡Es mi mamá, maldita sea, y si yo no soy importante para ella es mi jodido problema!-

- ¡Eric!- Kyle trató de tomar su mano pero Cartman lo rechazó.

- Vete, es muy tarde y necesito dormir.- Volvió a darle la espalda.

- P-Pero, Eric.-

- ¡Con un carajo, vete!- Le gritó enojado.- ¡Vete de una jodida, mierda!-

Kyle ya no dijo nada, agachó la mirada, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras y se aseguró de ponerle seguro a la puerta antes de irse. Miró la casa y comenzó el camino a la suya. Ya una vez en su cuarto, se recostó, se quitó el gorro y observó su muñeca izquierda. La sangre se había secado desde unas horas atrás...

- ¿Porqué yo?- Se llevó una mano a la boca para aminorar el sollozo.- ¿Porqué?-

Lamió la sangre seca sintiendo cómo el sabor metálico se mezclaba con la sensación salada de sus lágrimas.


	3. Consecuencias

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen.

Este fanfic está entre los tres más leídos que tengo, por lo que aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo.

Las cosas se empiezan a poner feas a partir de aquí, para qué estén atentos.

Antes de que se me olvide (¡DE NUEVO!), "La Dama y el Vagabundo", que es de Disney, sólo se usó para la comparación escrita en el primer capítulo, nada más. Es sólo que se me olvidó mencionarlo, creo que ya van dos veces.

Me encantan los relojes, es por eso que tengo muchos en mi casa, aunque estén descompuestos. Uno que nunca he tenido es el de aceite, que parece reloj de arena. Realmente quisiera uno.

A partir del siguiente capítulo utilizaré títulos más normales, ya que los primeros tres son partes de un problema cualquiera a resolver.

Bien, pasemos a los review's:

_**~*~ OFIXD:**_ ¡Y le seguimos! ¿Cuál es el problema? =D Gracias por el comentario.

_**~*~ Gallivan:**_ Pues me alegro que te haya gustado. Qué conste, el segundo capítulo está algo rudo y este va a estar peor. Pero a ver qué pasa. =I

**_~*~ Gallivan:_** Ciertamente es largo, antes no acostumbraba a hacerlos de esta extensión, pero en fin. Ya veremos qué pasa. =3

**_~*~ IxSaku-Chan: _**¡Hey! =O Hago lo que puedo, es sólo que es difícil con una pc en casa y tener como 4 hermanos que también la usan y sin límite de tiempo, pues sólo hago lo que puedo. ¡Lo siento!

Y por último, como requisito obligatorio en las **_Rondas SP_**, éste capítulo es parte de una publicación doble, (¿Recuerdan "_Con los ojos que me miras_"? Los dos capítulos se publicaron juntos.) y el compañero será el One-Shot **_"South Park vs. Gloo."_** ¡Sólo espero qué les guste! n_n

Ahora, disfruten del capítulo. n_n

* * *

Toma mi mano y todo estará bien.

Capítulo 3: Consecuencias.

A la mañana siguiente, el moreno no se presentó a clases, lo cuál no les sorprendió a muchos, ya que tendía a faltar de vez en cuando sin importar el motivo que diera...

- Kyle.- El pelirrojo volteó a ver a su mejor amigo que estaba sentado frente a él a la hora del almuerzo.- ¿Estás bien? Estás muy callado.-

- ¿Eh? Sí, estoy bien, Stan.- Trató de sonreírle en vano.- ¿Porqué la pregunta?-

- Bueno, es que el culón no vino y eso sería algo que te alegrara el día, más pareces un poco deprimido.-

- ¡Oh! No me había fijado.- Le dijo sonriendo.- Como ha estado tan tranquila la mañana ni lo noté.-

Pero mentía, de manera discreta volteaba a ver el asiento vacío y soltaba uno que otro suspiro, esperanzado a verlo entrar por la puerta del aula, tan campante como siempre. Sin embargo, posiblemente él sería el único que sabía la verdadera causa por la cuál no fue...

- Kyle, ¿no vas a comer?- La pregunta del pelinegro sacó de sus pensamientos al judío.

- No, no tengo hambre.- Alejó la charola de él y se levantó.- Voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco.-

Salió de la cafetería y entró al baño más cercano para enjuagarse el rostro y se dirigió a su casillero. Posó su frente en el frío metal mientras trataba de lidiar con lo acontecido las últimas 24 horas: el accidente, la discusión con su mamá y la pelea con Cartman...

- Eric.-

Sentía que el corazón se le estrujaba y no era para menos, ya que no le podía contar a nadie sobre sus problemas personales y más porqué los conocían a los dos de toda la vida. Por lo que se le hacían difíciles esos momentos...

- Hey, Kyle.- Sintió que una mano se le posaba en el hombro.- Viejo, ¿estás bien?-

Volteó a ver al rubio que tenía una mirada de preocupación, trató de sonreírle y darle una excusa creíble...

- No mucho, Kenny. Me duele un poco la cabeza.- Dijo tocándose la frente.

- Pues tómate una jodida aspirina y asunto arreglado.- Le aconsejó.- No deberías de pensarlo mucho.-

- Sí, ¿verdad?- Sonrió de manera boba.- Gracias, Kenny.-

Se dio media vuelta para alejarse, más la voz de su amigo lo detuvo...

- Oye, ¿y tú reloj?-

- Se me olvidó en casa, Kenny.- Dijo sin volverse.- Tengo qué ir a la enfermería- Y se fue corriendo.

Recordar lo que sucediera con el reloj y su destino, lo hizo agobiarse mucho, si sólo se lo pudiera contar a alguien no estaría sufriendo como lo estaba ahora...

Apenas terminaron las clases, se fue directo a la casa, no quería tener más problemas con su mamá, por lo que se fue derecho a su cuarto y se acostó en la cama. Quería llamarlo pero su mamá le había quitado el celular en la mañana, y no quería usar el teléfono por temor a que estuviera oyendo la conversación desde otro aparato...

- Kyle.- Su padre abrió la puerta de su habitación.- Tienes visitas.-

- Cartman.- Dijo con un poco de sorpresa al verlo.

El muchacho entró a la habitación, se veía un poco descolorido, tenía una gorra de beisbol en la cabeza y traía su mochila consigo...

- Los dejaré solos para que puedan trabajar.- Dijo Gerald y se fue tras cerrar la puerta.

El pelirrojo no podía ni moverse, quería levantarse de golpe, abrazarlo, besarlo y pedirle perdón, sin embargo tenía miedo de que a causa de la pelea aún siguiera enojado con él y no le permitiera tocarlo...

- Hey, judío.-

- Hey.- Le contestó sin verlo a la cara.

Dejó caer la mochila que cayó pesadamente al suelo, se sentó en la silla del escritorio y cruzó los brazos...

- Judío, ¿porqué nunca me haces caso?-

- ¿Eh?- Lo miró sin saber a qué se refería.- ¿Sobre qué?-

Chasqueó la lengua y se levantó de su asiento. Tomó su mochila, la abrió y sacó un paquete, un desarmador y algunos tornillos. En menos de lo que se esperaba, Cartman le había puesto un cerrojo con barra a la puerta...

- Te dije la otra noche que te hicieras un favor y que pusieras esta mierda en tu cuarto.- Dejó el desarmador en el escritorio.- Ahora vas a tener qué pagarme hasta por ponerla.-

- Está bien.- Le contestó con mucha tristeza y ya no pudo más.- Eric, yo, yo lo siento, no quería...-

- Tranquilo.- Lo interrumpió al mismo tiempo que tomaba su rostro con ambas manos.- Ya pasó.-

- Pero...- Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin poder contenerlas.

- Ya, ya, tranquilo.- Lo abrazó dejando que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho.- Lo siento, no debí golpearte anoche.- Le quitó el gorro, le acarició el pelo y le dio un beso.- Perdón, la estás pasando mal y yo no ayudo, ¿cierto?-

Era raro que Eric Cartman pidiera disculpas y más cuando era por voluntad propia y de manera sincera, a lo que Kyle le abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo más el rostro...

- No, no tienes porqué disculparte. Yo, yo también tuve la culpa.- Se disculpó por todo.- N-No debí hacer lo del lago, y , y...-

- Mira, Kyle.- Le dijo con un tono serio.- No te voy a perdonar.- El pelirrojo palideció al oírlo, más éste se acercó a su oído y le susurró seductoramente.- A menos que me dejes hacértelo un día de estos.-

No tuvo tiempo de contestarle ya que el castaño le lamió la oreja, después de mordérsela suavemente. Pronto, los labios de uno estaban posados en los del otro, besándose con ansias. Sin embargo, Cartman se detuvo para soltar un gemido de dolor cuando el ojiverde puso las manos detrás de su cabeza, tratando de profundizar el beso...

- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó preocupado.- ¿Ya fuiste con un doctor?-

- Sí, hoy en la mañana.- Se quitó la gorra que traía puesta dejando el vendaje al descubierto.- Me dieron cuatro puntadas, tres días sin escuela y mucho descanso.- Sonrió.- Genial.-

- Entonces, ¿no estás encabronado conmigo?- Le preguntó tímidamente.

- Claro que no.- Y le dio otro beso.

- Mmm, ¿cómo convenciste a mis padres para entrar a la casa?-

- Pues, sólo estaba tu papá y le dije que fui al doctor en la mañana y que necesitaba que me pasaras los apuntes de hoy.- Volvió a besarlo.

- ¡Ah!- Cerró los ojos y los abrió de golpe.- ¿Y mi mamá?-

- Mmm, no la vi, es más, creo que no está.-

Kyle lo empujó un poco y lo miró asustado. No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo iba a reaccionar su mamá si se enteraba de que Cartman estaba ahí, pero sabía que no iba a ser bueno...

- Eric, necesitas irte.-

- ¿Porqué?- Le preguntó curioso.

- Es que, mi mamá se enteró de que estuve en tu casa ayer, y cuando me vio el reloj, me lo quitó pensando que lo habíamos robado.-

- ¿En serio pensó esa pendejada?- Puso una cara agria.- Ya verá cuando llegue esa...-

- ¡No!- Le tomó del brazo.- Si ella te ve aquí, las cosas se pondrán peor.- Lo suelta.- Y ya no quiero que pase nada.-

- Ven acá.- Lo abrazó y le limpió un par de lágrimas.- Ella no debe de quitarte ni un carajo si es tuyo. Además, pronto tendremos 18 años y seremos mayores de edad.-

- Sí.-

- Y así nada ni nadie nos a separar, Kyle. Nadie.- Le acarició la cabeza.- Y podremos vivir bien, a nuestro modo.-

Lo suelta, se pone de pie y recoge las cosas del suelo...

- ¿Nos vemos esta noche, Eric?- Le preguntó suavemente.

- No, mi mamá va a quedarse esta noche.- Se acomoda la gorra.- Además, me dieron un medicamento muy fuerte. El pendejo del doctor dice que debo tomarlo en las noches para no dormir en el día.-

- ¡Oh, es cierto! Necesitas descansar.- Trató de sonreírle.- Entonces, ¿nos veremos después?-

- Sí, judío.- Le dio un beso rapidito.- Nos vemos después.-

Se dirigió a la ventana del cuarto y la abrió. Justo cuando estaba sacando un pie, el pelirrojo lo tomó del brazo y lo volvió a meter a la habitación...

- ¿Acaso estás jodido de la cabeza, culón? ¡Usa la puerta o sino te vas a caer!- Le gritó molesto.

- ¡Oh, vamos Kyle!- Hizo un puchero el otro.- Es la maldita costumbre.-

- Costumbre, mi culo.- Se cruzó los brazos.- Ya estás lastimado de la cabeza y si te caes, te la podrías abrir completa, idiota. Aparte, mi papá sospecharía algo por usar la ventana, estúpido.-

- ¡Oh, está bien, está bien! Usaré las putas escaleras, maldito judío.-

Salió de la habitación, bajó por las escaleras, y tras despedirse del Sr. Broflovsky, se fue de la casa. Como su auto se había descompuesto, emprendió el camino de regreso. Más no se percató del vehículo que pasó a un lado de él...

- Ya llegué.- Se anunció Sheila desde la entrada cargando un par de bolsas de mandado.- ¿En donde está Kyle?-

- En su cuarto.- Le respondió su esposo.- ¿Porqué?-

- Necesito hablar con él en este momento.-

Dejó las bolsas en la cocina y subió por las escaleras, y sin avisar, entró al cuarto de su hijo mayor...

- ¿Porqué nunca me haces caso, Kyle?-

El muchacho se asustó al ver entrar a su madre furibunda a su pieza, y poniéndose nervioso, no atinaba a decirle nada...

- ¿Qué, qué pasa, mamá?- Sintió que temblaba y le ardía el estómago de los nervios.

- ¡Te dije muy claramente que no quería que volvieras a ver a ese bastardo, jovencito!-

- ¡Pero mamá...!-

- ¡Cállate!- Lo interrumpió soltándole una bofetada.- ¡No me interrumpas cuando te esté hablando!-

Kyle desvió la mirada ya que sentía que se moría, sin embargo Sheila también miró a donde la dirigía. Fue entonces que descubrió el desarmador que olvidó el castaño sobre el escritorio...

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿De donde lo sacaste?- Lo tomó con una mano y apretándolo con fuerza, se lo acercó a la cara.- ¿Qué iban a hacer con esto, Kyle? ¡Contesta!-

- ¡Nada!-

- ¡No te creo!- Le gritó casi escupiéndole en el rostro.- ¿Qué iban a hacer?-

- ¡Mamá, no hicimos nada malo!- Le dijo llorando mientras se tocaba la mejilla.- ¡Créeme!-

Lo tomó del cabello y lo arrastró estrellándolo contra la pared. El ojiverde comenzó a hiperventilarse temblando por el ataque de ira de su madre. Sheila se calmó y se aproximó a él...

- Por esta vez, Kyle.- El tono frío de sus palabras era terrible.- Dime la verdad o te vas de esta casa.-

El labio inferior le tembló mientras sentía un hueco en su interior que cada vez se estaba haciendo más grande, ¿qué verdad quería saber su mamá si no le creía ni una palabra? Sólo le quedaba arriesgarse...

- Car-Cartman vino porque necesitaba los apuntes de las clases. Hoy no fue porqué le, le hicieron un che-chequeo médico.- Habló entre pausas y con dificultad para calmarse.- El, el desarmador es su-su-su-suyo, no, no, no sé por-por-por-porqué lo tra-traía en la mochila.-

- ¿Es la verdad, Kyle? ¿No me estás echando mentiras como en las otras veces?-

No dijo ni una sola palabra, simplemente asintió y negó con la cabeza respectivamente a las preguntas que le hizo su madre. Sólo quería que le creyera, al menos, por esa vez...

- ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Mal hijo! ¡Sinvergüenza!-

Comenzó a golpearlo sin pensar siquiera que era hijo suyo, él intentaba cubrirse para protegerse más era inútil, no podía hacer nada para detenerla...

- ¡Mamá! ¡Por favor! ¡Para! ¡Mamá!- Le rogó.

- ¡Sheila, detente!- Gerald apareció atrás de ella y la sujetó.

El muchacho por instinto retrocedió alejándose de su agresora; Sheila en cambio forcejeaba del agarre de su esposo, que hacía lo posible para tratar de controlarla y dejara de lastimar a su hijo...

- ¡Sheila, cálmate!- Trató de hacerla entrar en razón.- ¡Es tu hijo!-

- ¡Ese no es mi hijo!- Gritó enfurecida.- ¡Mi hijo está muerto para mí!-

Logró sacarla de la habitación usando todas las fuerzas que tenía, lo cuál fue algo difícil. El chico judío apenas vio que sus padres ya no estaban en el cuarto, se acercó rápidamente a la puerta, la cerró con llave y puso también el cerrojo de barra. Luego, se desplomó en el suelo, poniéndose a llorar con mucho sentimiento...

- Ayúdame.- Sollozó en voz baja.- Eric, ayúdame.-

- ¿Kyle?- Se incorporó al oír a su padre tras la puerta.- Hijo, ¿puedo pasar?-

Se levantó de inmediato, le abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar...

- ¡Por Moisés!- Exclamó al verlo bien.- Kyle.-

- Papá.- Lo abrazó llorando.- Papá.-

Le acarició la cabeza mientras lo abrazaba con cuidado por temor a lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba. No podía creer lo que su esposa le había hecho a su propio hijo...

- Ya, tranquilo, ya pasó.- Trató de calmarlo.- Ven, vamos al baño para ponerte algo, ¿ok?-

Sólo asintió y lo siguió, ya en el baño se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa, mientras Gerald sacaba algunos algodones y alcohol. Tal vez no eran muchas, pero las marcas que dejara el desarmador cayeron más que nada en los brazos, así que les pasó un algodoncito empapado en alcohol por encima...

- ¿No te duele mucho, hijo?- Le preguntó preocupado.

- Poquito.- Pero era todo lo contrario, le dolía mucho, más quería evitar una discusión entre sus padres.

- Pero, ¿cómo pudo tu mamá ser capaz de esta atrocidad?- Le puso un par de gasas encima de las heridas desinfectadas.- Voy a tener que hablar con ella muy seriamente.-

- ¡No, papá!- El ojiverde se tensó por lo dicho.- No quiero que se peleen por mi culpa. Por favor, no le digas nada.-

- Pero, Kyle, ella te lastimó.-

- Estaré bien, puedo soportarlo, papá.- Le sonrió mientras las lágrimas corrían de sus ojos.- Ya no soy un niño pequeño.-

- Está bien.- No quiso presionarlo más, así que cambió el tema.- ¿No tienes hambre? Si deseas comer fuera...-

- Nah, sólo tomaré un vaso con leche y reposaré un poco, papá.-

- Está bien, cómo quieras.- Y no le dijo más, ya que no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

Tras tomarse la leche, subió por las escaleras y se encaminó a su cuarto. Al pasar frente a la habitación de sus padres se percató de que los dos estaban discutiendo, así que se encerró en su pieza y se quedó llorando en la cama. Pronto sería la hora de cenar y tendría que verla de nuevo, cabía la posibilidad, y era una leve esperanza que él tenía, de que al estar su padre y su hermano en la mesa podría poner las cosas en claro y de ese modo su mamá ya no estaría molesta, y todo volvería a la normalidad. Pero estaba muy equivocado...

- ¿Y mi plato?- Preguntó al ver que en la mesa sólo estaban tres platos puestos y no había nada en su respectivo lugar.

Su mamá no le contestó, ni siquiera lo miraba aún teniéndolo frente a ella. Simplemente hacía como que no estaba presente, como si no existía. El ojiverde se empezó a sentir muy mal, no era que ansiaba ver a su mamá molesta y gritándole, pero la indiferencia le hacía un daño que jamás concibió sufrir...

- Sheila, no tienes porqué ser así con Kyle.- Gerald notó de inmediato la incómoda situación.

- ¿Kyle?- Le respondió como si nada.- ¿Cuál Kyle?-

No pudo soportarlo más, se puso de pie y se encerró de nueva cuenta en su cuarto. No quería creer que su mamá lo había dejado de querer...

- Mamá.-

A la mañana siguiente comprobó que lo qué había sospechado era real, no hubo ni desayuno ni almuerzo para él, ni tampoco se despidió como lo hiciera todos los días antes de irse a la escuela...

- ¡Kyle!- Stan casi corría al ver a su mejor amigo llegar a la parada del transporte escolar.- ¡Por Dios! ¿Estás bien?-

- ¿Qué? Sí, estoy bien.- A leguas se le notaba que no había dormido bien la noche anterior, ya que tenía los ojos hinchados y bolsas debajo de los ojos.

- Luces como mierda.- Le comentó Kenny al acercársele un poco.- ¿Qué carajos te pasó?-

- Me caí de las escaleras.- Inconscientemente se frotó un brazo.- No tengo nada grave.-

- ¿Seguro?- El pelinegro estaba preocupado.- ¿Fuiste con un doctor?-

- Son sólo un par de golpes, Stan. Nada de qué preocuparse.-

- Pero, Kyle...-

- Estoy bien, créeme.-

Tardó un momento en responderle, pero lo conocía y sabía que de inmediato iría con un médico si era algo de suma gravedad...

- Está bien, Kyle.- Finalmente le dijo y el otro sonrió.- Te creo.-

- Por cierto, Kyle.- Volteó a ver al rubio.- ¿Qué horas son?-

Se conmocionó por un momento pero reaccionó de inmediato. Además, otra mentirilla blanca no les haría daño si no tenía nada qué ver con ellos...

- Lo siento, Kenny.- Se disculpó.- Pero con la caída se me rompió.-

- Oh, lo lamento.- Se disculpó.

- No hay problema, Kenny.- Y no se dijeron más.

Los siguientes días fueron igual de difíciles para el pelirrojo, su mamá se había desentendido de él, al grado de no hablarle y salir de inmediato del mismo sitio donde se encontraba. Por otro lado, en la escuela tenía que pretender que nada malo pasaba y que todo estaba bien. Más la ausencia de su ser amado era parte de su tristeza, no había ido a verlo ni tampoco se habían comunicado de ningún modo...

- Eric.-

No se atrevía a salir de su casa ni a llamarle por teléfono, por temor a que su mama lo tomara como una excusa para tratarlo de igual o peor manera. Tampoco podía decirle a los demás que le echaran una mano, comenzarían a sospechar algo, se darían cuenta y todo se vendría abajo. Si sólo hubiera alguien que pudiera ayudarle, o al menos, servirle de mensajero...

- ¿Ky-Kyle? Soy yo, ¿podrías abrirme, por favor?-

Reconoció la voz y le abrió. Butters traía su mochila al hombro mientras se frotaba las manos...

- Butters.- Lo dejó entrar al cuarto y cerró la puerta.

- Hey, ¿có-cómo estás?- Le sonrió un poco ansioso.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Butters?- Le preguntó con curiosidad.

- Vengo de la casa de Eric.- El rubio sacó su celular y se lo dio a Kyle.- Me pidió que te lo prestara un ratito y que me encerrara un rato en el baño para que no los interrumpiera.-

Butters dejó su mochila y salió de la pieza, el pelirrojo miró el celular y antes de que otra cosa sucediera, comenzó a sonar...

_- ¿Bueno?-_

- ¿E-Eric? Soy yo, Kyle.- La voz se le quebraba de la alegría por oírlo de nuevo.

_- Entonces Butters sí me hizo el favor. ¿Ya se encerró en el baño?-_

- Sí.- Se acostó en la cama.- Te he extrañado mucho, Eric. No sabes ni por las qué he pasado.-

_- Un poco, Butters me ha contado que te ves como mierda desde hace días. ¿Estás bien?-_

- Sí.- Una lágrima de felicidad corrió por su mejilla al ver que su pareja se preocupaba por él.- Te extraño tanto.-

_- Yo también te extraño. He estado muy aburrido y solo en mi casa.-_

- ¿Quieres que vaya esta noche?- No le importaba si no hacían nada más que estar sentados en el sofá viendo al televisor, sólo quería estar con él.- Digo, si ya te sientes mejor.-

_- ¿Te parece bien a la hora de siempre?-_

- Me parece perfecto, ahí estaré.-

_- Entonces nos vemos esta noche. Ya debo colgar.-_

- Sí, ¿Eric?-

_- ¿Qué?-_

- Te amo.- Le sonrió esperando que el sentimiento le llegara de una manera u otra.

_- Yo también te amo, judío estúpido.-_ Y le colgó.

No le importaba todo lo que tuviera qué atravesar, mientras Cartman lo siguiera amando podía soportarlo todo...

- Butters, ya puedes salir.- Le tocó la puerta del baño.- Muchas gracias.- Le regresó el celular una vez que salió.

- De nada.- Guardó el celular.- Kyle, te ves más contento.-

- Estás imaginando cosas, Butters.- Trató de guardar las apariencias, más estaba tan contento que no podía evitarlo.

- Es que has estado muy triste y ahora estás muy radiante y feliz.- Le sonrió.- Le hablaste a Eric, ¿verdad?-

- Butters, no es lo que crees.-

- Yo sé que ustedes pelean mucho, pero en realidad son muy amigos, y eso me pone contento.- Le dijo con inocencia.- A mí no me gusta verlos pelearse todo el tiempo.-

- Sí.- El pelirrojo se apoyó en la pared, relajándose de que el rubio no sospechara nada de lo que realmente eran.- Sólo somos amigos.-

Las horas pasaron y el ojiverde sólo daba vueltas, impaciente de que ya dieran las once de la noche. Toda la tarde la pasó tranquilo e incluso no le importó que su mamá siguiera en su plan de ignorarlo...

- ¿Eric? Ya llegué.- Abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró.- ¿Eric?-

- Hola.- Le dijo tras besarlo de sorpresa.- Mi mamá está "dormida", así que no te preocupes por un carajo, judío.-

Lo abrazó llorando, realmente necesitaba un poco de consuelo y que alguien escuchara lo que se estaba guardando dentro. Cartman le devolvió el gesto y comenzó a besarlo con ternura, acariciándole la espalda y la cabeza...

- Eric, mi mamá me golpeó.- Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, llorando amargamente.- Y ahora no me habla, no me mira. Me hace sentir cómo si estuviera muerto para ella.-

Se llevó la mano a la boca, ¿por qué su mamá no se daba cuenta del gran daño que le hacía sentir? ¿Por qué no podría ser más comprensiva? ¿O amable? No tenía nada de malo que sintiera un poco de amor para su hijo...

- Ya, ya pasó.- Le dio un par de palmaditas y le limpió un par de lágrimas.- Ven.-

Lo llevó a la cama, ambos se sentaron, mientras Cartman se quitaba los bóxers que era lo único que traía puesto, Kyle notó un largo tubo de cristal, cuyos extremos estaban redondeados. Estaba lleno de agua, aceite de color celeste y tenía diamantina blanca dentro...

- ¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó y lo tomó con una mano.

- Ah, algo que compré, no sé qué carajos sea pero me gustó.- Se acostó a un lado de él, se lo quitó y lo puso en el estante.- Recuéstate.-

Lo obedeció y pronto, sus labios se encontraron de nueva cuenta. Cartman se posicionó arriba de Kyle y comenzó a besarle el cuello y trató de quitarle la ropa que traía encima...

- Eric, ¿estás seguro de que puedes hacerlo?- Le preguntó preocupado.- Sería mejor no hacerlo si aún estás lastimado.-

- Tranquilo, puedo hacerlo.- Y volvió a besarlo en la boca para tratar de calmarlo. Lo que menos quería era que el judío estuviera incómodo.

- Bueno.- Y tras de gemir un par de veces más.- ¿Estás seguro? Yo podría esperar si necesitas seguir en reposo.-

- Deja de estar ladrando, judío.- Le dijo molesto.- Anda, vamos a disfrutarlo.-

- Pero, Eric...-

- ¡Con un carajo!- Le gritó.- ¡Viniste aquí porqué quieres hacerlo! ¿O no?-

- ¡Eric, yo...!- Comenzó a llorar nuevamente.- Lo, lo siento, pero es que, lo de mi ma-mamá, no puedo con esta mierda.-

- Pues enciérrate en tu cuarto y asunto arreglado.- Le dijo.- Para eso te llevé el cerrojo de barra, para que no entren a tu cuarto a invadir tu privacidad. Lo estás usando, ¿no?-

Ante el silencio del pelirrojo, el castaño se frustró...

- No puedo creer esta mierda, Kyle.- Le reprochó y se puso de pie.- Uno te da una solución y tú lo mandas todo al carajo. ¿Porqué nunca me haces caso?-

- Es que, es que, yo no me siento a gusto haciéndolo. No soy un preso ni tampoco estoy en cautiverio. Es mi casa, no una cárcel.-

- ¡Por favor, Kyle!- Se pasó una mano por los cabellos.- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a entenderlo?- Lo tomó de los brazos.- ¡Tú ya no eres un jodido bebé!-

- ¡Eric, me lastimas!-

- Olvídalo, eres un caso perdido.- Lo soltó.- Anda, vete a tu casa para que esa perra que tienes por madre te siga tratando como basura.- El judío lo mira sin decir nada.- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Nunca me haces caso! ¡Y siempre dejas que hagan lo que quieran contigo y no haces ni una mierda por evitarlo!-

Jamás en su vida se sintió más perdido como en ese momento, el dolor le taladraba sintiendo súbitamente que todo se derrumbaba...

- Lárgate, Kyle.- Le dio la espalda.- Si no vas a hacer nada, vete. Ve y deja que los demás decidan por ti.-

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Una oleada de coraje estalló dentro de él, ¿cómo era posible que él estuviera permitiendo eso? Vino por consuelo, ¿y era esto lo que recibía, regaños y reproches? Sintió que se le nublaba la vista del coraje, así que lo tomó de un brazo para que se volteara y le asestó un puñetazo que lo hizo caer al suelo...

- ¡Ouch! ¡Kyle! ¿Porqué carajos hiciste eso?- Se levantó del suelo mientras se cubría la nariz sangrante.

El judío no le respondió, estaba tan enfurecido que apretaba con fuerza la quijada y estaba fuera de sí. Cartman al verlo así sintió que un escalofrío le corrió por todo el cuerpo...

- ¿Kyle?-

- ¡Estoy harto, harto de todas las pendejadas que me haces! ¿Porqué mierda siempre tengo qué hacer lo que TÚ quieres?- Lo siguió empujando, hasta que lo tiró al suelo.- ¡Yo nunca puedo hacer algo porqué me tengo que callar y joderme! ¡Pero ya me cansé de tu maldita actitud!-

Le propinó una patada que le sacó el aire y mientras el otro trataba de recuperar el aliento, el pelirrojo tomó el largo tubo de cristal y se encaminó a Cartman. Éste al verlo con el objeto en la mano, palideció y tragó saliva, temeroso de lo que fuera a hacer...

- ¿Tanto deseas tener sexo ahorita?- Le presionó contra el suelo con violencia, que no lo dejó siquiera moverse un milímetro.- Pues Poopy tendrá lo que desea.-

- ¡Aaah!- Gritó al sentirse penetrado por el tubo de cristal, sintiendo cómo se mezclaba el frío y el ardor junto con el dolor.- ¡Kyle! ¡Bas...! ¡Aaah!-

Empujó el objeto con más fuerza hacia dentro mientras veía cómo se arqueaba y gemía del dolor producido por él. Y sin importarle lo que estuviera sufriendo, no sólo lo volvió a hacer, sino que también lo giró con brusquedad. El moreno volvió a aullar sintiendo cómo se le rasgaba todo por dentro y tras un momento que le pareció interminable, quedó inconsciente...

- Estúpido marica.- Se levantó del suelo al ver que se había desmayado.

Salió por la ventana y se dirigió a su casa. Abrió la puerta de enfrente y justo cuando iba rumbo a las escaleras, las luces se encendieron...

- ¡Kyle! ¿Qué estabas haciendo fuera a estas horas de la noche?- Le preguntó Gerald que estaba a un lado de su esposa, que se veía descompuesta.

- Mierda.- Maldijo por lo bajo y se giró a verlo.- No hagan tanto pedo, sólo fui a dar una vuelta.- Les contestó molesto y de mala gana.

Sheila avanzó hacia Kyle, tenía fruncido el ceño y se podía percibir que estaba lista para iniciar otra discusión...

- ¿Donde estabas, Kyle? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?-

El chico de pronto se soltó a reír y movió repetida veces la cabeza sin detenerse, lo cuál hizo enfurecer a su mamá...

- ¡Más vale que me contestes, jovencito!- Intentó asestarle de una bofetada.- ¡O sino...!-

- ¿Sino, qué?- El muchacho le detuvo la mano con la qué iba a golpearlo.- ¿Me vas a mandar al carajo? ¿Me vas a dar una paliza de mierda como el otro día? ¡Dime qué me vas a hacer, perra!-

- ¡No seas grosero, jovencito!- Trató nueva cuenta golpearlo pero su hijo no se dejó y la empujó.

- ¡Tú no me vas a decir qué carajos tengo o no qué hacer!- Le gritó con mucha ira.- ¡Ya estoy harto de que tus estupideces, maldita perra psicótica!-

Sheila dio un paso hacia atrás mirándolo sorprendida, ya que no se esperaba que el ojiverde le contestara y menos de ese modo...

- ¡Kyle! ¡No seas grosero con tu madre, discúlpate!- Le ordenó su papá.

- Puff, ahora te pones de su lado, ¿verdad?- Le dijo con cinismo y sarcasmo.- Como ella tiene más pantalones que tú, haces todo lo que te diga, ¿cierto? Ahora entiendo porqué fuiste tan estúpido como para casarte con una perra grande y gorda...-

- ¡No vuelvas a decirle así!- Le volteó la cara de un bofetón.- ¡Es tu madre y le mereces respeto!-

Lentamente giró la mirada para ver a su padre a los ojos, mientras los suyos reflejaban coraje...

- Sólo esto te faltaba, ¿no?- Le respondió con un tono venenoso.- Como no tienes las bolas como para mandar en esta casa, te desquitas conmigo.-

Intentó irse pero Gerald trató de detenerlo, por lo que el muchacho lo tomó de la ropa y lo empujó violentamente contra la pared...

- ¡Ya estoy harto! ¿Me escucharon? ¡Harto!- Lo soltó y subió por las escaleras.- ¡Váyanse a la mierda! ¡Los odio, los odio como no tienen idea!-

Entró a su habitación y se encerró completamente. Se sentía diferente a como otros días y no le importó si había obrado bien o mal, nadie volvería a tratarlo de esa manera, nadie...

- Ah.-

Despertó sintiendo el dolor recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo. Con mucha dificultad se puso de pie, ya que las piernas le temblaban y las sentía muy frágiles. Quiso sacarse el tubo de cristal más no podía ya que ante el más leve contacto el escozor era peor...

- ¡Ay!-

Quiso caminar un poco para tratar de encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarlo. De pronto, se tensó completamente al dar un traspié...

- ¡Ah, ah!-

Sintió claramente que algo se rompió dentro de él, así como una sensación de humedad recorrió por sus pies. Comenzó a hiperventilarse mientras el dolor se hacía más agudo y punzante...

- Ma... ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!- Gritó mientras sentía que un líquido le bajaba por las piernas y percibía claramente el olor a sangre.- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!-

Casi cayéndose y tratando de sujetarse de donde pudiera, llegó al baño. Se apoyó en el lavabo y tratando de acercarse a la tina, resbaló, cayó adentro y se golpeó en la cabeza, quedando nuevamente inconsciente. Un charco de sangre comenzó a concentrarse en el fondo...

- Miren, está despertando.-

Cartman abrió los ojos y poco a poco comenzó a distinguir lo que había alrededor y saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Había doctores, enfermeras y algunos policías...

- ¿Donde estoy?- Preguntó y cerró con fuerza los ojos al intentar incorporarse. Una fuerte punzada le recorrió por todo el cuerpo provocándole un intenso dolor indescriptible.- ¡Arght!-

- ¡Cariño!- Lianne se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó llorando.- ¿Cómo te sientes, Eric? ¡Oh, pobre de mi hijo!-

- Jovencito, somos de la policía.- Uno de los detectives dio un paso al frente y comenzó a interrogarlo.- Necesitamos saber qué ocurrió exactamente anoche. ¿Cómo sucedió todo?-

Cartman pensó rápidamente en una excusa ya que no podía decirles la verdad...

- Fue un accidente, oficial.- Comenzó a decir.- Tenía calor y fui a darme una ducha ya que había sudado demasiado. Así que cuando traté de tomar una toalla, resbalé, me golpeé en el culo y me rompí la nariz. Lo lamento mucho, detective, pero creo que no hay nada qué investigar.-

El detective lo miró fijamente, intimidándolo. Después volteó la mirada y le pidió algo a los policías que estaban en el cuarto...

- Entonces, si fue un accidente, ¿cómo carajos explicas esto?-

Alzó una bolsa con la etiqueta de "_Evidencia_", que contenía el tubo de cristal roto que Kyle había usado para penetrarlo. Estaba cubierto de sangre seca y algunos residuos de heces fecales. Cartman abrió los ojos asustado al reconocer el objeto, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el detective...

- Y según el informe hecho esta mañana.- El detective sacó unas fotos de una carpeta.- El rastro de sangre inicia desde tu habitación, jovencito, justo donde encontraron este objeto.- Le regresa la carpeta a uno de los policías.- Si dices que todo ocurrió en el baño, ¿porqué mierda hay un camino de sangre en el cuarto y en el pasillo?- Le gritó el detective.- ¿Eh? ¡Contesta!-

- Yo... yo... no...- Cartman no sabía qué contestar.

Era obvio que lo habían atrapado en la mentira, volteó a ver a su madre y quiso pedirle ayuda pero las palabras no salían de su boca. El detective, sin embargo, continuó con sus especulaciones...

- Además, en el reporte viene escrito que toda la casa estaba cerrada por dentro, así que eso quiere decir que hubo alguien dentro de la casa que hizo esto.- Volvió la mirada hacia la Sra. Cartman.- Y usted, ¿porqué se enteró hasta la madrugada de lo que le había sucedido a su hijo, eh?-

- Oficial, yo...- La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.- Yo no recuerdo nada, ni, ni siquiera oí cuando Eric cayó o algo. Yo, yo no lo sé.-

Temblaba nerviosa, la mirada del detective era filosa como un cuchillo que se clavaba más y más...

- ¿Duerme usted profundamente, señora?-

- N-No, oficial.- El corazón le palpitaba rápido y sus manos comenzaron a sudarle.- No es que tenga el sueño ligero pero sí me daría cuenta por si algo sucediera por las noches.-

- Señora, ¿consume usted algún tipo de droga?-

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, oficial?-

- Todo el mundo sabe que cuando personas como usted son putas, consumen drogas y alcohol.- La señaló acusadoramente.- Y con tal de obtener más, son capaces de hacer cualquier mierda.-

- ¡Es mi hijo!- Le gritó al comprender de qué la acusaba el detective.- ¡Soy incapaz de hacerle daño a mi propio hijo!-

- Llévensela.- Le ordenó a los policías.- Hay que interrogarla en la estación.-

- ¡Suéltenme!- Forcejeó al sentir que la sujetaban de ambos brazos.- ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! ¡Eric!-

- No. Basta.- Comenzó a decir en voz baja al ver que querían meter presa a su mamá, así que no tuvo otra opción.- ¡Basta!- Gritó.- ¡Les diré lo que quieren saber, pero no se la lleven!-

A una seña del detective, la soltaron; ella se acercó sollozante a su hijo, y éste comenzó a llorar por lo que iba a decir...

- Mi mamá no me hizo nada porque le puse en su bebida unas pastillas para dormir que molí hasta hacerlas polvo.-

- ¿Por qué?- El detective cruzó los brazos, esperando una respuesta que lo sorprendió.

- Es que no quería que se enterada de que soy gay.- Les confesó y se cubrió los ojos con una mano.- No quería que descubriera que me masturbo por las noches y se me hizo fácil hacerla dormir con las pastillas. No lo notaría.-

- Ajá, ¿y lo de anoche?-

- Quise saber cómo se sentía, así que me introduje esa mierda en el culo, pero me asusté cuando me empezó a doler, me desesperé cuando sentí la sangre brotar.- Tragó saliva y empezó a mezclar la verdad.- Las piernas me empezaron a temblar y me, me caí y esa cosa se rompió dentro de mi culo. Como pude, me acerqué al baño para encontrar algo que me sirviera, pero resbalé y me caí dentro de la tina, golpeándome en la nariz y en la cabeza.-

Necesitaba que le creyeran, de otra forma, seguirían investigando y se enterarían de lo que en realidad pasó. Y no quería que eso pasara...

- No recuerdo más, oficial. Mi mamá es inocente.-

El oficial se le acercó y le dio un par de palmaditas en una de las mejillas...

- ¿Ves que no era tan difícil? Por desgracia, las pendejadas que hacen los de tu tipo nos hacen perder el tiempo, estúpido marica.- Se dirigió a la puerta.- Vámonos, muchachos. Esto es sólo la misma mierda de siempre.-

Una vez que los policías salieron, los doctores y enfermeras hicieron lo propio, dejando solos a madre e hijo, ya que ese era un asunto personal y necesitaban privacidad para ello. Lianne no decía nada, sólo tenía sus manos entrelazadas a la altura del pecho. De pronto, Eric volteó bruscamente la cabeza, incapaz de ver a su mamá...

- ¡Perdóname, mamá, perdóname!- Le suplicó sollozando a lágrima viva.- ¡No me odies, por favor! ¡Mamá!-

- ¡Eric!- Llorando, le tomó el rostro con sus manos y lo acercó a su regazo.- ¡No me tienes qué pedir perdón, calabacín! ¡Eres mi hijo y eso nunca cambiará!-

Lloraron por un largo rato, no tenían qué decirse nada ya que el amor que había en ambos todo lo disculpaba, aunque los demás lo veían como algo malo, pero a ellos no...

- Ya, mi amor, tranquilo. Mami aún te quiere, cariño.- Le dijo tratando de apaciguar su llanto.

- Te-Tenía miedo, má. No quería que me dejaras de querer.- Tomó un poco de aire.- Porqué... si... tú... ya no... me quieres... me voy a... sentir muy triste.-

- Poopy, yo te voy a seguir queriendo sin importar lo que hagas o lo que seas.- Le acarició la cabeza.- Pero prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo tan peligroso como eso, ¿sí, mi amor?-

- Sí, mami. Te lo prometo.-

Sin embargo, sabía que no estaba en él el cumplir esa promesa. Y eso le hizo recordar algo...

- Mami, ¿no ha venido nadie a verme?- Le preguntó con tono inocente, esperando impaciente la respuesta.

- No, cariño.- Le respondió.- Creo que aún no se lo han dicho a tus amiguitos, pero no te preocupes, tal vez más tarde vengan.-

- Sí.- Y se volvió a recostar.

Pasaron las horas y fuera de su mamá que dormitaba y el personal médico, nadie fue a verlo. Y se sintió muy mal emocionalmente, especialmente por el pelirrojo...

- Kyle.- El llanto volvió a traicionarlo.

Tal vez no se aparecía por vergüenza o porqué tenía qué guardar las apariencias. Pero ese día comprendió algo importante que le agobió el corazón...

Sabía que se iba a morir de pena en el instante que Kyle dejara de quererlo...


End file.
